Famous Nuzlocker's Quotes
By popular demand, this page will hold famous, deep, or funny quotes from the Nuzlockes that we write. To request a saying, add it to the list on the bottom of this page of "quotes in the running." These quotes can be both from the nuzlocke characters and the nuzlockers themselves. The Famous Quotes The Famous *"GRRR IIINNNTTTEEERRRNNNEETT!!!!!"~ Bass The Deep *"Wading along in the obscutiry of loneliness will only get you lost; for friends are some of the best types of flashlights in life." ~ Wally from ShadowLyzerg's Emerald run. *"Legends are normal people who fought for what was right and are now viewed as heroes. Whether you know it or not, you're among them." ~ Lance from LightsabreSMGN's HG Nuzlocke. The Funny *"Attract. I hate that move. Unless it's me using it. Then I LOVE it." ~ LightsabreSMGN *"SPOOOOORK!!!!!" ~ Spike Quotes In The running *"...D'oh, I missed." ~ Bass--Nominated for Famous * "We cannot just go into battle angry; it makes us inhuman. Our task is to bring them to justice, not inflict the punishment."~ Bass--Nominated for Deep * "It is the past and there is nothing that can change time, especially what has already happened." ~ Poison's Mom--Nominated for Deep * "Keheheh!" ~ Phantom -- Nominated for Famous * "Kekeke!" ~ Skyla -- Nominated for Famous * "Dreams, wishes. We all have them, and to some, they may seem silly. However, only by pursuing them does it give one's life purpose and full of hope." ~ Nox -- Nominated for Deep * "I'll... be... right... here..." ~ Guinevere -- Nominated for Famous * "E.T. phone home." ~ Guinevere -- Nominated for Famous * "I guess the early bird got the strongest worm" ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Funny * "No, to you, it's E.T. because that's what you know me as, and that's what I want you to keep calling me." ~ Guinevere -- Nominated for Deep * "Keep it. I may be the queen of the Elgyems, but I'm still your Pokemon, and most importantly, your friend." ~ Guinevere -- Nominated for Deep * "Sorry Chuck, but it looks like I beat you to the punch." ~ Kaiser -- Nominated for Funny and Famous * "... You'll want revenge. When that happens, you won't be yourself. You'll be caught up in it, and when will it stop? Never." ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Deep * "Believe It!" ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Famous and Funny * "Ash... you're a dumba**!" ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Famous and Funny * "Naruto, I met you when I was a Gastly, and bonded with you as a Gengar. I've been happier being a Gengar then I was a Clefable. Sure I may have skipped around a lot, but it wasn't a happiness I experienced as a Gengar, and I want to keep it alive." ~ Phantom -- Nominated for Deep * "You have two minutes before I get my attack walrus." ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Funny * "Giggidy" ~ Quagmire -- Nominated for Famous and Funny * "Teehee!" ~ Little Miss -- Nominated for Famous * "3... 2.../ Ahhh!!!/ Huh, off by one second." ~ Naruto & Brendan -- Nominated for Famous * "So... are we just going to stand here and chat like a bunch of school girls on a Sunday morning?/ Takes one to know one./ Is that the best you could come up with? I thought your mind would've been sharper than that. For shame./ Oh, it is. I'm just slowing it down for simpler minds such as yours." ~ Volter & Striker -- Nominated for Funny * "You have a lot to learn about women Naruto./ So do you!" ~ Jen & Naruto -- Nominated for Funny * "You're lucky the fangirls left you your pants. Your shirt's pretty much gone though." ~ Jay -- Nominated for Funny * "The fangirls. There were so many of them. So many. Too many." ~ Jay -- Nominated for Funny * "Being chidish is who you are. It's your best quality. ... It invokes a lot of traits I wish I were stronger in. Playfulness, imaginitive, joy. It's who you are and I wouldn't change you for anything." ~ Naruto -- Nominated for Deep * "How ironic. You told him to get new interests, and now that he did, he doesn't want to spend any time with you." ~ Jen -- Nominated for Funny * "Call of Pokemon: Modern Wartortle 3" ~ Jen -- Nominated for Famous and Funny * "Shh!/ Geez, remind me to never interrupt you guys again during your Saturday morning cartoons./ SHH!" ~ Sam, Amphy, Stephen, Sandy, and Naruto -- Nominated for Funny * "A life saved is a blessing earned." Xavier-- Nominated for Deep *"I wouldn't suggest opposing us. You're dealing with forces beyond yourr ken!" Ghetsis "Your Ken can kiss my Barbie!" Skyler- Nominated for Funny *"We must embrace pain, and use it on our journey." Ruby Heart- Nominated for Deep Category:Nuzlocke Information